A New Heart
by Quickwisker
Summary: Raventail is getting threw the though loss of his beloved mate, and yet theres somone els on his mind... Is he right to like somone els so soon after his mates death?


-1A New Heart

He walked along the dirt path with Burrowpaw, his apprentice. They were on a training session, and he couldn't help but feel pride for This young apprentice as he pounced on a rabbit quite skillfully.

"Did you see that?" Burrowpaw yowled in excitement. His bright amber eyes glowing proudly.

"Yes I did, your getting really good at hunting, better than I was at your age, I'd say."

"Really? You mean it? I'm better than the great Raventail?"

Raventail laughed as he saw Burrowpaw pick up his rabbit and hop along the trail happily.

The happiness was short lived as they walked up to a cliff. Burrowpaw looked over the edge then looked up at Raventail. Burrowpaw was only a kit when the horrible fight against Riverclan had taken place on this deep cliff, but Raventail remembered it as if it was yesterday. Riverclan had attacked a small hunting patrol a bit up the trail. The hunting patrol including, the deputy, Herbpelt, Sparrowpaw, Fogtail, Raventail, and his mate, Scatterheart. They had been pushed up against the cliff an were fighting to the best of their abilities, but they were outnumbered. Raventail could remember the horror as the Riverclan deputy, Quickclaw pushed his beloved mate, Scatterheart off the cliff. He had raced to the edge to help her but she had already fallen, her beautiful tortoiseshell pelt lay motionless on the ground. His furry to the Riverclan deputy made him stronger, he leaped on the tom and bit his neck, not for one second did he loosen his grip until Quickclaw fell over not moving…

The Riverclan cats fled leaving the hunting patrol standing still shocked.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a meow behind him.

"We should go… I learned a lot today!" Burrowpaw meowed trying to enlighten the mood.

"Yes, yes we should go, you trained great today."

When they returned to camp they dropped their catches in the freshkill pile. "We'll go on a patrol tomorrow." Raventail meowed trying to hide the sorrow in his voice.

"Okay…" Burrowpaw obviously had noticed his sadness in his voice because he was staring at him intently before he padded away.

"Raventail!" Sweetsky yowled from across the clearing. She trotted over and sat down next to him. "How was training?"

"Burrowpaw is coming along to being a great hunter, one of the best I've seen."

"He's learning from the best after all." She meowed happily, "Camp it quiet lately, you know… Herbpelt is still not well and Applestar is quiet. The gathering is tonight. I wish Thunderclan didn't have as much to talk about, we don't need to hear it all again…"

Sweet sky is known for her talkative nature, she could barely sit still. "I know, I wished so too… Applestar cant not say anything though," he meowed sadly, anything he did reminded him of Scatterheart.

_Great Starclan why'd you have to take her away?_

Sweetsky looked at him sadly, "I know how you feel… I miss her too…"

Raventail looked into her blue eyes, she was never really the type to share her feelings, she was always happy.

"Scatterheart was like my sister," he meowed, "but Starclan has a reason for everything."

He nodded. "what wouldn't I give to have her back…" he meowed and he looked to his paws.

A loud yowl broke the sad silence between them. They both stood up and padded over to under the high ledge.

"As you may know, the gathering Is tonight. Herbpelt is still not well enough to go with us but she soon will be better." Applestar meowed. "Tonight the gathering will include, Snoweyes, Fogtail, Dovefeather, Raventail, Sweetsky, Burrowpaw, and Sparrowpaw." He meowed loudly so the hole clan can hear. "we will leave shortly so those cats please eat." he hopped down then went into his den.

"Oh yes!"

He recognized the voice as Burrowpaw's. He let out a marrow of laughter, he is such a energetic young cat.

Raventail walked next to Fogtail on the way to the gathering.

"Stop being so quiet, I don't like it." Fogtail meowed, he was barely a warrior but has turned out to being a very good friend, after Scatterheart died Fogtail was his most reliable friend.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. The training session with Burrowpaw was very tiring…"

"I somehow don't believe it's that, Raventail, you at least need to come up with a better excuse if your going to lie to me," he joked.

He smiled, Fogtail almost knows him _too_ good.

They walked over the log that leads to the island. It was a beautiful place, tall trees, Large rocks and a long beach.

"Over here!" Fogtail called. He was sitting next to Dovefeather, the two have been growing close ever since they were made warriors, it was obvious they liked each other.

Ravential looked Sweetsky in her blue eyes. She was never really like the type to show her feelings, she was _always_ happy.

"Scatterheat was like my sister..." She murmured,"But, Starclan has their ways..."

He nodded, "what i would give to have her back," he meowed sadly and looked to his paws.

A loud yowl broke the silence in the camp,and cats started heading for Hightledge.


End file.
